


Wanton

by anyapie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Lemon, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Titty fuck, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyapie/pseuds/anyapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been testing Mikasa's patience and endurance when it comes to the absence of his touch. It looks like his plan backfired on him. RivaMika. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After seeing a picture of Levi with a condom on his lips, I just couldn't stop myself from writing a smut fic. Keep those fanarts of Levi half naked with Mikasa coming, guys!
> 
> Well, here you go. 4k+ words of pure and shameless smut.
> 
> I regret nothing.

\---  
"Tell me why there's a scowl and a frown on your beautiful face."

Levi asked Mikasa when she closed the door of his office. Despite the fact that he asked her just now, he has the idea why she was here with an angry look on her face.

They have been together for months now and it wasn't a secret anymore. Most likely, when the door of his office is locked, no one would dare knock for they know what the two are doing. No one was complaining, for both of them have been doing their duties with best results and effort. Their relationship hasn't affected their obligations and responsibilities - no, they were fulfilling it with the best of their ability, they know that if there weren't any flaws with their work, no one would dare disturb them when it comes to their private time. 

The past few days, however, Levi had been too busy for his lover. The other day, he had finished all of his work and Mikasa was delighted to know that. Although she has been missing him badly, she does not let it show in front of others. Eren and their friends would tease her sometimes and it was fine for they treated each other a family. She would smile at them, laugh at their jokes and it would be enough to lighten her rather, sad mood. 

It's just that Levi hasn't been talking to her. No, he hasn't been touching her either. Even if they were outside, he would touch her arm, her waist and her hand if he saw her, would look at her as if he was giving her silent compliments that would make her blush and look away. They both know that no one would have the guts of flirting with what's his, except maybe if they wanted to die at their current age. No one would mess with Lance Corporal Levi now, would they?

She was frustrated. She has been longing and aching for his touch and his smile; his attention and his kiss. 

Mikasa couldn't handle the way Levi was treating her since yesterday, so after dinner and everybody went on their own way, she showed herself in his office, locking the door behind her before turning to glare at him. 

"Is there something wrong?" She enunciated each word as she took her time walking towards him; her hands went up to remove her jacket in a rather slow, yet seducing manner.

"Yes, everything is fine," he replied, his eyes darting to her eyes, then moved down to appreciate her round breasts, her flat stomach which he knew clearly are abs, her curvy hips and her long legs. He could feel his cock twitched at just the sight of her. He returned his gaze to her, leaning back to rest his back against his seat. 

She was in front of him when she spoke. "That sounds bullshit. Why are you ignoring me?" She placed her jacket on top of his desk, eyes never leaving his.

"Ignoring you?" He cocked his head to the side as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no, not ignoring. Let me rephrase that; why are you avoiding me?" She crossed her hands below her breasts, pushing them upward and she smiled to herself when she saw his eyes dropped to her breasts. 

"Was I? I didn't mean to that," he replied, trying to feign innocence, the little bastard.

She could have hit him then, on the spot. But she had an idea and instead, she gave him a warm and sweet smile. She started unbuttoning her shirt, to show her breasts trapped in her bra, removing the harnesses from her body, unbuckling her belt to tuck her shirt out. Levi was watching her every movement, he knew that his plan had worked the moment she entered his office. 

"Forget that. What matters is that you and I are alone again," she said softly, pushing her shirt down to reveal her almost naked top, her bra and her red scarf is all that's left. She licked her lips, a smirk forming her face as she gripped the table on its corners and pulled it to her a few inches. She sat down on his desk, raised her legs to place it on the other side and stood up with easy grace. She was standing right before him now, almost half naked. 

He could just grab her hips to pull her to him, hold her, kiss her and make love to her all night. He was contented to know that his plan had worked. She's here in his office now. 

Levi reached to take hold of her hips, pulling her close to him, kissing her toned abs, licking them and biting her hard, yet smooth skin. He missed her greatly. It's just that he was testing if she could go on a day without his touch even though he's just there, close to her. She managed to succeed a day, which was not bad. He was proud enough to own such a strong and capable woman after all, but his pride grew to know that only he could pick her and make her vulnerable; begging and aching for his touch. 

"Hmm," Mikasa pulled away from him. She ducked down, placing her hands on either side of his muscular thighs to push them apart. She knelt on the space that his thighs left, her hands moving to unbuckle his belt.

He removed his jacket like she did. The harness was in the way of burying himself inside her, so he helped her with his clothes. As he was unclothing himself, Mikasa stood up to discard her pants and the rest of her harness. Her bra and panties are all that's left. Levi licked his lips in anticipation, his cock throbbing for friction. He reached for Mikasa's hips again, but this time, she slapped his hands away.

She bent down to take his cravat, pushed it in between her breasts just to remove her panties. She hummed in process, sliding them down slowly, making it look like a show for him. He wanted to grab her panties, to inhale it and press it against his cheek, but he let her take control. 

"You have greedy hands, Corporal," she commented as she shook her head, giving him a disapproving impression. 

She slung her panties on his shoulder, taking both of his hands behind him, tying it with his cravat firmly. She made sure that it's secured tight, most especially she knows that he can rip it if he applies too much force. Since it's his precious cravat, he may think first before he breaks free.

"Greedy only for you, Miss Ackerman," he countered, eyeing her voluptuous body. "You're a fine sight."

"Miss?" She laughed. He never called her Miss Ackerman, ever. Brat, yes, but never Miss. He would address her with her name or her surname, brat, Eren's friend and once, he called her a moody bitch. This is the first time he had addressed her of something finer, and she can't help but laugh. 

"You find that amusing, hmm?" He said, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, because you know you're never kind enough to call me that," she gave a peck on his lips and smiled, kneeling down between his legs as she enclosed his shaft with her hand and fingers. She squeezed it, giving out a pump. 

He gasped and closed his eyes, his hips moved forward instinctively, head tipped back to savour her touch. His need for her has increased each passing day he doesn't touch her. It was like a punishment he had to endure for a couple of days. He was tired, but she seemed to have melted it right away.

"Did you miss me?" She whispered. She stopped as she said those words.

"Yes," he hissed.

She smiled. It looks like she caught him by this time; it's time to play with him. Mikasa stopped, leaned her chest forward only to position the tip of his erection in between her breasts. She adjusted each boob, making sure that they're pressing each other before putting in his sex to squeeze him. She smiled when he cursed beneath his breath. 

Mikasa pushed his legs further, crawling forward to continue her assault with his cock. She loves it when he's helpless with her, cursing and grunting as she teased him. She rose up and down slowly, her hands gripping the side of the chair to balance herself as she moved.

“Mikasa,” Levi moaned. He squirmed on his seat, his breathing becoming shallow.

She peeked up at him, admiring the look on his face; eyes hooded, raw with desire, parted lips and slightly furrowed eyebrows. She pulled her right hand, using it to rub his sensitive tip while she half wrapped her left arm over to his hips, her hand gripping the back of the chair. She continued to tease him until she could feel her legs about to give up. Removing his sex in between her breasts, she held the base and squeezed it, her tongue playing with the hyper-sensitized tip. 

She stroked and stroked, pumping, squeezing, licking, and cupping his balls. She was watching him, loving and savouring his reaction to every movement she makes. 

Mikasa felt that Levi was close to his orgasm because of the way his breathe hitching upwards, moaning and writhing. She pumped faster, harder, but stopped abruptly when he was close - so close - making his eyes snap open and looking down at her, eyes cloudy with lust, frustration and confusion.

"W-what? Why--" Levi was panting, glaring at Mikasa when she put her hand down to her thigh. She was just staring back, saying nothing. A wicked smile forming from the corners of her lips. 

Levi can feel the close-to-orgasm-feeling melt away. He grunted, gritted his teeth and pulled on his cravat. Sweat was forming from his forehead as he looked at her in question.

Mikasa hummed. She took his arousal again, enclosing it with her lips and sucked his member, her head bobbing up and down, her hands teasing and cupping his balls for the second time. 

He shivered; a moan caught in his throat as he closed his eyes and savoured the heat coming from her mouth. He was feeling another orgasm coming, taking him high up, and again, she stopped. 

Levi cursed. 

"Mikasa," he growled.

"Tell me why you've been avoiding me."

His eyes widened a fraction as realization hits him. She's doing this on purpose - he should have seen it coming - but no, he trusted her enough when she said "forget". It looks like his plan backfired; he could praise her later for being clever.

Right now, all he wanted was release.

"I was testing you," he explained through gritted teeth. "I was testing how long your patience and endurance was when it comes to the absence of my touch."

She frowned. So he was just testing? It seemed much more like he was teasing, to make her beg for him. She made a perfect move then, countering his plan.

"Oh," was all that she said. She wasn't looking at him; rather, she was looking at his exposed cock, her right hand circling the base in an unhurried, yet teasing pace. 

She heard him growl.

"Mikasa," he breathed.

"Hmm?"

"Please."

"Please what?" This time, she looked up at him, leaning closer to kiss his aching member.

"You. Suck me. Now," he pushed his hips forward, his tip reached her front teeth. "Please." His eyelids dropping a fraction, a shaky breath escaping his mouth.

It's rare to hear his pleading voice. As soon as she heard it again, she wasted no time to give him what he was begging for. She would do anything just to hear him talk like this, his voice thick and needy, as he let's her take control over him. Taking his erection inside her mouth as her tongue licked him all over, her pace fast as she heard him whimper at her assault. 

Her fast pumps and continuous licking did the trick; they both felt that he was close to another orgasm, but this time, she never stopped. She licked, squeezed and moaned, pushing him to the brink. She knew that the noise she makes during sex is a big turn on for him, he already told her countless times. Now, she was giving him the sounds he had missed; giving him the bliss he was denied of.

With a last pump from her hand and mouth, a lick from his tip, he came. Closing his eyes shut and fighting the urge to moan too loud. Everything just stopped for him, all that he was feeling was bliss and her presence. 

Mikasa tried to swallow all of his semen, however, there were still some escaping from her mouth and dripping from her lips. She licked him dry, reached for her panties that was still slung from his shoulders and wiped the droplets of cum on his chair and floor as he was catching for his breath. There's sweat on his chest too, as well as his neck and shoulders. 

Licking her lips, she stood to up to kiss his lips, straddling his laps and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He kissed her hungrily, as if he wasn't satisfied with his release and craving more from her. He licked her lips, bringing her bottom lip in between his teeth and he bit gently, causing her to moan softly against his mouth. That moan was enough to make him hard again. 

"Release me," he murmured between kisses. He slipped his tongue into her mouth then, licking, exploring and tasting her sweet, smart mouth that he has been denied of for days. He just wanted to grab her and taste her body, not wanting to leave any skin unkissed and untouched. Making her feel she was missed. Making her feel that she was loved.

She reached his behind, tracing her fingertips on his arms down to the cravat that was tied on his wrists. She began untying it, cursing on his lips as she wrestled with his tongue. She has missed this badly, and she wouldn't mind if he kissed her like this longer.

His hands were free, the cravat dropped on the floor as he rubbed his wrists together. Levi held her hips then, pulling her closer, pressing her breasts against his chest and pulled away when he felt the fabric of her bra.

"I'm discarding this," he told her, running his fingers up from her belly towards her backside.

Before she could even answer, he unclasped her bra, hooked his forefingers on the straps and pulled them down, completely undressing her, exposing her round and firm breasts. The bra dropped down the floor soundlessly.

"Ah," she moaned when he licked her erected, rosy nipples before bringing it to his mouth to suck. 

He adored her breasts. He worshiped the both of them, kissing, licking, and sucking. He loved how her creamy skin would turn pink every time he made her feel good, her body bowing and responding to him. Her hands were wrapped against his neck, balancing herself from his lap while she gasped and writhed. 

"Levi," she begged. 

His right hand went to the bottom of her breasts, touching her abs, her navel, her pubic hair. She grabbed his head and kissed him fervently when he inserted a finger inside her, circling and probing. Mikasa was grinding her hips when he added another finger inside, his calloused thumb found her clit and rubbed it repeatedly. 

"No, stop," he pulled away from the kiss, his fingers followed.

She groaned in protest but was surprised when he scooped her from her ass, bringing her on top of his desk, placing her just at the edge. He dropped to his knees then, catching her calves to part her legs wide. He smelled her, closing his eyes for a second, licking his lips and smirking. He lapped her then.

"Ah!"

Mikasa's hips moved on their own, responding to Levi's familiar tongue. She closed her eyes to the sensation she was feeling, it crept everywhere to her body, making her curl her toes. He stopped when she was halfway to her orgasm.

Snapping her eyes open as she looked down at him, she said, "Don't tease me."

"Who started it?"

"You. You shouldn't get your revenge because you started it. We're even," she glared at him, her eyes are misty with need and frustration.

He smiled at her. He licked her again, rewarding himself with another moan. 

"Yes, I guess we are," he said. He continued to push her to the brink again, putting in two fingers inside as he settled his mouth to suck and licked on her clit mercilessly.

A few moments later she shut her eyes tight as she felt a wave of pleasure searing her core, crawling to every parts of her body, making her cry out. Everything was just nothing, empty as she arched her back, moaning his name.

Levi stood up, licking his lips as he watched her reaction, her mouth slack and her body limp. She fluttered her eyes open to look up at him, sitting up to reach him and kiss his lips.

"I call for a truce. Can we drop the revenge act now and make love to each other?" He said, tucking a loose hairstrand behind her ear.

"Mhm," she smiled up to him, giving him a peck on his lips.

Mikasa pulled and folded her legs up, balancing herself on one hand behind the table while the other went down her sex as she leaned back. Her fingers stretched herself, revealing her wet and slippery entrance to him. 

"Please, fuck me now," she mewled.

That was something that Levi would never get tired of hearing - it was one of the endless list he loved to hear from her - as he placed his hands on either side of her stomach, entering her slick entrance in a slow manner. Mikasa couldn't help but tilt her head back as she felt his cock filling her up, making her thoughts limited to nothing but him and her. 

"Please," came out from her mouth.

He pistoned his hips forward, increasing his pace as she placed her other hand behind her, supporting her weight. Mikasa loved how Levi reached her there, hitting the right spot over and over, which is enough to make her feel another orgasm coming. She braced herself then, slightly lifting her self up as she wrapped her legs around Levi's waist, pushing him deeper into her. The angle rewarded her with Levi moaning deep into his throat.

"You want that, huh?" Levi purrs at the last syllable, gripping her hips as he thrusted into her faster, deeper.

"Levi - oh fuck, Levi."

"Come on baby, come for me."

She opened her eyes to peek up on him, sweat dripping down from her temples as she take in the look he has on his face. His eyes were raw with lust, his jaw taut, his parted lips and his heavy breathing turned her on more. Mikasa couldn't stop her hips from moving up, up, up to him, a few more thrusts and she detonated around him. She came with a high whimper from her throat, biting her lip down to minimize her cries. Levi thrusted faster into her, making her orgasm a greater joy to behold. He came into her at one, swift and final thrust, burying himself inside and stilling as he poured himself into her.

Levi dropped himself into her, as she laid down on his desk, half of her head dangling on the edge. She wrapped her arms around him, inhaling in the she scent of his hair and sweat because she has terribly missed his natural smell. He seems to be doing the same, his forehead against the desk, calming his breathing.

"We should have sex every other day now," his voice above whisper, "not everyday. Because I crave for you more."

"Hmm," she frowned, "No."

Mikasa felt his grin against her shoulder. He lifted his head up to look at her. Oh, his unruly hair after sex suits him. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and temples, smiling at him.

"Oh, I actually have a surprise for you," his eyes widened a fraction, as if he really forgot about it all the while that they were too busy.

He reached for the drawer below his table, opening it, and then closing it again. Levi showed her a bottle of... lube.

She blushed upon seeing it. Levi smiled as he registered the surprise and excitement from her face. Mikasa looked at him, a smile threatening to form on her lips.

"Shall I take you again? Let me fuck your ass this time," he said.

Well, damn, if that wasn't enough to make her clench her walls again. He gave her a dark look, a sexy smirk forming at the edge of his lips. Levi was still inside her, so it was clear that he felt her squeeze him again. 

"Bed," he says. 

"Okay," she replied.

 

 

He carried her to his bed, with the lube and her bra - he picked it up while he was carrying her, making Mikasa blush because she knows that she was heavy enough, and yet Levi managed to stand up on his feet despite the added weight - on her hands. He dropped her there, taking the lube from her as she reached for her bra. Levi put on an amount of lube on his hands, rubbed them together, and massaged Mikasa soft breasts. He received a moan at that, especially when his expert hands were gentle. She put on the bra then, licking her lips in anticipation. He fucked her breasts, and it was easier now because of the slippery lube. They fucked and teased each other, until her fifth orgasm, he grabbed the lube again, applying some on her ass and his cock. He thrusted his forefinger inside, applying some lube on her walls. He probbed, grasping her hips as his sex touched her pussy. 

"Please," she pleaded, clenching her fists as she glanced behind to look at him. 

Mikasa was blushing and panting, a result from their activity awhile ago. Her body was shaky and weak, but she wouldn't mind to be fucked in the ass. She wants him to fuck her senseless and raw, until her limbs gave up and she doesn't have enough energy left. 

"Please what?" He asked, pulling his finger from her ass.

"Fuck me, please. Oh, please, Levi," she whimpered, gripping the sheets and resting her forehead there.

She was supporting her weight through her elbow, her knees supported her abdomen. Her legs were parted, leaving her ass bare and at Levi's mercy. 

Upon hearing her plea, he slowly thrusted into her ass, while his hand gripped on her hip, his other caressed her cheek. He slapped it, making her whimper, and then rubbing it, squeezing it. He repeated the same process again, harder this time.

"Levi," she was breathless, the pain just felt bad and good at the same time. 

"You have such a pretty ass," he complimented her. 

Oh, good goddess Sina. Mikasa couldn't get enough of Levi talking to her that way; his voice thick and raw, on the bridge of moaning. She'll gladly accept a much more challenging mission just to hear Levi talk to her this way. It's not that she was facing a challenging mission all the time, but she won't say no to it - especially when Levi was thrusting into her with deep, even movements. 

"Ah," she groaned when his other hand reached to her hip, grasping both of them as he plunged into her deeper. Again, and again, and again. 

"Mikasa-" Levi gasped. He was holding back a moan to escape from his lips. "Come on," he cajoled. "Give it to me."

Mikasa gripped the sheets tighter, feeling the familiar heat from her core, reaching every part of her body. She let go then, screaming his name as she tilt her head back, endless moans escaping to her lips from her throat. 

Levi placed his hand on her nape, holding her in place as he shoved forward, faster, faster and faster. He closed his eyes shut then, a loud grunt coming from him as he shoots his cum into her ass. He held her waist to balance himself, catching his breath like she was. 

 

 

They were lying beside each other, completely and utterly spent. Their breathing have calmed down; Mikasa's head was rested against Levi's chest as Levi reached for the blanket he carelessly threw on the floor. 

"I've cleaned yesterday," he says, casting the covers to them. 

"I know your floor is always clean. I don't mind," she replied, smiling as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'll be changing my sheets after I take you again tomorrow when we wake up," he yawned.

She giggled. "Go to sleep, Corporal. It looks like you're completely exhausted."

"Hmm. Well, the sooner I'm asleep, the sooner I can make you beg for me and fuck you senseless."

Levi placed his hand on her belly, inhaling the scent of her hair before kissing her head. 

A few minutes later, both of them are breathing calmly, both of them holding each other close as they succumb into a slumber.  
\---  
x


End file.
